261politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Twitterfriends
Modpocolypse refers to the rash of moddings that took place immediately following the twitterfriends sister meme. It resulted in several users losing karma and the main perpatrators of the meme to be put on "parole." Introduction The GameFAQs Politics board -- a place where gamers present their political viewpoints -- is occasionally host to various forms of users whose only goal is to disrupt discourse by asserting ad homiem, red herring, and goalpost fallacies. While many users consitency flucuate from time to time, none have ever been so willfully ignorant as Twitterfriends. Early Topics While regularly posters were content to ignore twitterfriends -- much like others before him -- his thoughtless posts and topics proved too much for many to dismiss. On another forum where twitterfriends is known for his racist, misogynist, and overall bigotry themed topics he created a thread titled: "I'm kind of mad at my gf atm." In this this thread he detailed his urge to spit on his girlfriend. The reason he stated was because she had refuised to cook him eggs benedict after returning from the gym. Many disgusted posters were taken back by such remarks and proceeded to call him out. But twitterfriends claimed to be simply misunderstood asserting that he was a good man for holding back his urges and continued to rant about wanting to kick his girlfriend out of his house. The Final Straw Another user created a topic asking: Is Obama cheating on his wife? Thoroughly mocked for statement based on zero evidence, he was defended by twitterfriends and other resident far right users. Twitterfriends, of course, saw merit in the question: so long as the question is about the evil secret muslim socialist. After series of inane posts with flabbergasting logic he was finally asked an equally ridiculous rebuttal: if he would stop beating his sister. Championed by the user ncsnake, he started asking variations of that question based on what twitterfriends posted. After several hours of following Twitter's posts, he subsequently complained to the Current Events board hoping a moderator would listen to his plea. He was followed by other users repeating the meme, alternating their questions with creativity. After hours worth of harrassment, a moderator stepped into to question the individuals invovled and warned them to cease their fad. Autospy The "...beat your sister" meme contains no malicious intent on the user but rather a counterarguement to any outrageous claim, for example: Person A: "I think Barack Obama is a Kenyan, Muslim, Socialist, Neo-Nazi Cyborg! That's my opinion and you can't change that!" Person B: "I have indisputable proof that he's not. Do you believe me now?" Person A: "Hell, no! We can never know for certain!" Person B: "Okay. Do you beat your sister?" Person A: "What? No! Why would you even ask such a terrible thing?" Person B: "I would like to believe you, but we can never know for certain." . . . And so on. It is a measure of last resort against those whose opinions will remain unchanged no matter the evidence presented opposing their's. Thanksgiving with twitterfriends the panty sniffer * Sociopath *Liar *Abuser *Weasel Signature Twitterfriends current signature on GameFAQs is a side-by-side snapshot of Barack Obama captured in moments where he appears to be examining the butts of various African American females. While this appears damning these shots are actually taken out of context. ' {C {C ' ''' One of the photos was taken by a photographer during the G-9 Summit in 2009. While various news outlets with rampant with the photo, it was proven to be false as reported by ABC News. Proving that not only twitterfriend's accusations are false but a '''liar as well. {C {C Video Link: http://abcnews.go.com/Video/playerIndex?id=8049121 Controversy Twitterfriends does claim to have a mentally disabled sister on his Facebook. A detail he only ever mentioned when trying to get into contact with a GameFAQs Moderator. Given his habit for fiction, the details surrounding this claim remain skeptic at best. Category:Trolls